Current mobile communication/computing devices typically include a display and a keyboard that can either pivot or slide relative to each other. For example, the display can pivot relative to the keyboard in a flip phone, or can slide relative to the keyboard in a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a smart phone. FIG. 1 illustrates a representative mobile communication/computing device 10 that includes a display 12 carrying a screen 18. The display 12 is attached to a base 14 that carries a keyboard 16. The display 12 can slide relative to the base 14 to expose the keyboard 16.
Current mobile communication/computing devices have several drawbacks. For example, one drawback associated with the mobile communication/computing device 10 is that the viewing angle of the screen 18 cannot be adjusted with respect to the keyboard 16. As a result, the user has to look up to read the screen 18 and look down to see the keyboard 16. Such repetitive motion can put a strain on the user's neck and discourage the user from using the mobile device 10. Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile communication/computing device that allows the user to adjust the viewing angle of the screen relative to the keyboard while providing for an overall compact arrangement.